


My Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine, an RK800 Android is assigned to Lieutenants Prescott and Price to solve a missing person case as soon as she is created. They try to find out the mystery of Rachel Dawn Amber, a girl (and Lieutenant Price's lover), who went missing April 22nd, 2013, and nothing has been heard of since.- more info -Max is ConnorNathan is HankChloe is an assistant to Nathan/the case, insisting she should be in on it (because of Rachel)Victoria is Amanda (i doubt she'll be seen much)Any more characters along the way will be added here.THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT FROM D:BH.





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> some facts might be,, wrong

Victoria walks around Android RK800, admiring its beauty. She's proud of this model, as it is by far much better than any other Android created in Cyberlife. "Maxine, you are the prototype to creating Androids much more advanced than what has currently been made. That is why-" she pauses as she goes to turn on the dormant Android, still on its pedestal. Its eyes are grey, along with the ring to the right of its forehead. Victoria turns it on, the blue in her eyes and ring becoming much more prominent. "you're going to do great things."

Maxine looks around the room, only moving her head. Victoria snaps her fingers, gaining the Android's attention. "Your first assignment, RK800, is joining Lieutenant Prescott on solving a missing person case,"

Maxine flexes her fingers a few times, looking with curiosity. "When do I start, Lieutenant Chase?"

Victoria hums. "Eager, I see,"

The Android says nothing.

"Anyway, you'll be sent to the Detroit Police Station that Mr. Prescott is working at on your own, through a bus. The address is programmed inside of you, you know.

"Affirmative." Victoria smiles in return. She then mumbles something into a phone on her desk, then promptly puts it down. 

"Okay, Cyberlife Security is coming here to lead you out. Good luck."

* * *

"Who hired this pearly-plastic-prick?" Nathan says as he pokes at Maxine's shoulder, slightly rocking her. She backs up a little bit, 

"Hello, my name is Maxine. I am the Android sent by Cyberlife," she says, "is there something wrong, Lieutenant Prescott?"

He laughs a small but hearty laugh, not believing the situation. He turns her around, and tells her to 'go fuck yourself'. 

“How do I do that?” 

He just giggles childishly and turns away from her, his palm over his face in astonishment. “And they said she was the most advanced model yet,” he throws his head back “amazing.”

”I... don’t think I understand.” She says, loud and clear and not afraid so show it. She shouldn’t be anyway. Scared. “Besides, Lieutenant Prescott, we’re supposed to be working on the missing person case.” She says a bit a

“Yes, supposed to, but that’s not-“

” _Prescott! Yo!”_ They hear another person say from afar. Nathan grumbles and sighs heavily, looking disgusted while facing the direction in which the voice came from. 

“Price?” 

“Hey,” Chloe says. “Who the fuck is this?”

”Uh, Android Model RK800, names Maxine I guess. Here to help my missing person case,”

Chloe mumbles, ‘that’s a real shitty name for an Android.’

She smiles. “Okay, sweetcheeks, are we allowed to rename you?” Chloe asks the Android.

Nathan gets annoyed and quickly shoved Chloe away from his desk and Maxine. “Does it fuckin’ matter? You’re not in on this mystery. We’re not some Scooby-Doo gang, alright?”

”No, I want to help. I wanna know where my... where Miss Amber is,” She throws all giddiness aside and suddenly becomes very serious. “really. I’ve already spoken with the captain. He’s cool with it, so I should also get to name this thing,”

He waves his hand as a sort of ‘okay, fine’ gesture. 

“Your names just Max now, got it RK800?”

She replies, and does a small smile “My name is Max, the Android sent by Cyberlife.”

* * *

 _Do we have any leads on this?_ Was the first thing Chloe thought as soon as she stepped out of the Detroit Police Department. The case was thin, and there wasn’t a lot included, barely any information given. Hopefully, that damn Android would be of some help. She _was_ supposed to be the best model, right? Too bad she had to be given such an ugly name with a pretty face.

she acted more like a child’s toy, and didn’t understand much of what was going on. Maybe it’s the new environment. 

Chloe took a long drag of her cigarette, coughing when she looked over to see Prescott standing close to her. 

“Ah- dude- what the fuck?” 

“Your fault for being jumpy.”

She huffs loudly. So much for a lunch break alone. She’d rather be at home with Bongo, her lovely white cat. Maybe watching movies drunk. 

Mod course, she was on duty the whole week.

”Wadda ya think of the Android?” Nathan asked.

”A load of crap. How’s she gonna help this case?”

”I heard she can analyze blood in real time. That’s pretty cool.”

”Don't tell me she’s growing on you, man.”

He just shrugs back at her, lighting his own cigarette. He cupped his hand over the flame from the lighter, and as soon as he saw a red-yellow spark light you bet he took a long puff of it.

”Whatever.”

Theres no way they’re solving this case with her.

 


End file.
